


Cricket

by SaudadeRaspberry



Category: Slumber Bunnies
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Slumber Bunnies - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaudadeRaspberry/pseuds/SaudadeRaspberry
Summary: After interrogating a senior year student regarding the assault of a fellow student, the senior opens up about his past with the student.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING, PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

The boy seemed to snap back to reality as he looked around the room.  
The walls where off-white, the floors where warm grey tile, and a fluorescent light buzzed quietly overhead.  
He had been sitting at a table pushed against the wall in an uncomfortable chair that made him want to get up and walk around, which he would, if he weren’t so tired.  
The door was one you would find in a school building, polished wood with a slim window.  
A mirror made up an entire wall of the small room, making it appear bigger. Timothy wasn’t sure why the mirror was there. A few murmured voices could be heard from outside in the hall, but the boy paid no mind.  
The door opened and he looked up as a man dressed in a casual grey suit entered the room. He sighed as he sat down in the chair opposite of him, placing Manila folders on the table in a weary fashion.  
“So, you’re Timothy Blight?” he asked placing his hat on the table.  
“Yes sir.” He replied.  
“mind if I call you Tim?”  
“Everyone calls me Tim.” The boy said, following the detectives lead, taking his Ushanka off and setting it on his lap.  
The detective gave him a level stare, which was sort of intimidating.  
“Do you know why you’re here?” He asked. Tim’s eyes where drawn to his, and his first thought was how green the mans eyes where. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen someone with green eyes, and if he had, he’d forgotten.  
“Because Jacobs hurt.”  
The detective gave an approving nod, flipped through a Manila folder and plucked out a sheet of paper, “would you like to see his profile?” He said, holding it out to him.  
Timothy was quiet for a moment, before he took the paper from Wright and inspected it.  
“Who was Jacob to you, Tim?” Detective Wright asked, leaning forwards.  
Timothy was silent, staring intently at Jacob’s picture.  
“Tim?”  
Timothy looked at Wright, completely expressionless, “A bully.”  
The detective was slightly taken aback, but didn’t show it, “Really?” He sighed, looking through the folder, “His mother said you where good friends since grade school.”  
“Good friends don’t beat you with cricket bats after practice.” Timothy mumbled, unconsciously tightening his grip on the paper, staring into the mirrored wall at his own reflection.  
Detective Wright was quiet for a moment, “Do you know why he did that to you?”  
Timothy shrugged, “Because we used to be friends, I guess.” He said with a shrug, pushing a wisp of caramel hair from sad brown eyes, “I don’t know why he turned on me like that.”  
“I hate to say it, but we’re getting off topic,” Wright said, “you’re father tells me you said you witnessed the assault and fled in fear,” he said, closing the folders ad setting them down, “do you know what the perpetrator looked like?”  
“No,” the boy said with a shake of his head, “but he was wearing a mask.”  
“A mask?”  
“And a hat.”  
The detective nodded, pulled a small notebook from his breast pocket and jotted notes, “Documentation says he was found behind the gym building after cricket practice, Tuesday, correct?”  
“Yes sir.” Tim confirmed.  
“Did you see what the perpetrator used to strike him with, if anything at all?” He said, looking back and forth from a folder page to his notes.  
“Yes, they used a cricket bat.”  
“That might mean they perpetrator goes to your school, what do you think?”  
“Yeah, he is.”  
Wright froze halfway through writing, “He?”  
“Yeah, he was wearing our team jersey and was using our bat,” Timothy said thoughtfully, “So yeah, he was on my team to.” He finished calmly.  
The detective squinted at Timothy, “Mind telling me what kind of hat he was wearing?”  
“A Ushanka.”  
The detective sat back and stared at the boy, dumbstruck.  
“Yes sir?” Timothy asked politely.  
“Timothy Blight,” Detective Wright began, placing his chin in his hand, “Did you assault Jacob Lawrence after cricket practice on Tuesday at four thirty?”  
“Yes sir.” Timothy admitted, looking Wright in the eyes for the second time that evening. He gazed for a moment longer, before leaning down and picking his backpack up from under the table.  
A large object stuck from the zipper wrapped in white medical bandages. He unwrapped the bloodied bat set it on the table, “Here’s the weapon,” he said politely, going for the backpack again and taking a circular, dome-shaped mask from the bag, “and here’s the mask.”  
The detective stared at the objects, then at the boy, then at his notes and the folders.  
“Jesus Christ...” he sighed, rubbing his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.  
He gazed at the mask. It was pink, with two small eye holes and a black smile (or was it a frown?) that took up a quarter of the bottom of the face.  
“Why pink?” He asked quietly.  
Timothy looked at it thoughtfully, “I saw it in a nightmare once a long time ago,” he said, “so I made it and showed Jacob.” He continued, fiddling with the straps, “He laughed and said it was dumb, but he was joking around.”  
The detective gave the mask a thoughtful glance, “So who attacked first?”  
“Hm?” Timothy asked, strapping the mask to his face. It was eerie, how the small eyeholes where so out of proportion with the smile.  
“Who attacked first, you or Jacob?”  
“Oh, Jacob.” he said, standing up pulling up his T-shirt.  
“Holy shit, kid.” The detective murmured, staring at the injuries of his ribs and stomach. black and blue bruises laced his body, “It really hurt,” he said with a weak, sad, and defeated smile, “so I hurt him back.”  
“Self defense...” the detective whispered.  
“Huh?” He asked, sliding the mask on top of his head.  
“It was in self defense then, right?” He said, looking back up at Tim.  
“Yeah, but I still went overboard,” He said quietly “I was so angry and I have no idea why, he’d been doing it awhile to.”  
“Did he do anything different that time that made you... snap?”  
Timothy shuddered, and stretched his shirt collar down to reveal his collarbone, lower neck and shoulder.  
“Fuck...” the detective muttered, “you can sit down.” Timothy plopped back into his chair and stared up at the fluorescent light.  
“I can give you the full story if you want, Detective Wright.”  
“Please do.”  
“Alright... well I guess it began when I was in third grade...”


	2. Chapter 2

I carefully moved the minuscule animal figurines in place, trying not to knock them over.  
“Hey Timmy!” A loud voice said next to my ear.  
I jumped, knocking several figurines over and smacking our heads together.  
“Ow!” We both cried, grabbing our skulls and hunching over, “Jacob!” I cried, “I’m sorry!”, I apologized, turning to him and checking his head for a bump.  
“Don’t worry, it didn’t hurt that much!” He said with a grin.  
“Why are you smiling?” I asked, feeling hot tears form in my eyes from the pain in my head, “Didn’t it hurt at all?”  
“It’s ok, I’m used to it!” He said with a smirk.  
I wasn’t quite sure if I understood, “Used to it...?” I said quietly to myself, before being hauled to my feet and dragged to the bushes, “Wait, my animal toys!” I cried, trying to pull away from his grip.  
“It’s okay, they’ll be there when you get back, everyone knows their yours!” He said, letting go and crawling in to an particularly big bush. I followed him in, undoubtedly getting dirt on the knees of my school shorts, and emerging in the enclosed cave-like part of the bush.  
No one really went into the bush after Kimberly had said there was a “ginormous spider” hiding in it, and since we where the only ones that enjoyed going in, we liked to consider our “secret hideout”.  
Jacob and I had been best friends for about six months, since the first day of third grade when he announced that I would be his “partner” during recess.  
“Look at this.” He said, ushering me over to a pile of rocks.  
He lifted on up and beneath where a few centipedes, curled up into little balls.  
“They’re cute...” I said, staring at them.  
“Wanna hold one?” He asked, picking the biggest one up.  
I nodded eagerly and held my hands out.  
He gently dropped it in my hands, “Don’t get attached,” he whispered, “that’s what my mom says about bugs and stuff, cus’ you gotta let them go.”  
“It’s hard not to...” I trailed off, gazing at the centipede as it unraveled and started traveling down my fingers. I noticed how its body twisted when it turned and how each of its hundreds legs moved, making my hand tingle.  
I was super focused on the critter when Jacob frowned, plucked it from my hands and put it back, “Wanna play Hide n’ Seek?” He asked, turning back to me, “We haven’t played that in awhile.”  
“I kind of want to keep looking at the bugs...” I continued, but Jacob shook his head, “You get hypnotized when you look at bugs, you know?”  
I sat back and curled my legs to my chest, “What does that mean?”  
“Y’now, its like they take up all your attention and nothing else matters,” he said, wriggling his fingers, “it’s kind of scary.”  
“That’s weird.” I laughed, “I didn’t think I looked like that.”  
“How about you count and I hide, since you like focusing so much?”  
“What?” I asked, confused.  
“You know, so you can focus on finding me instead!” He said cheerily.


	3. Chapter 3

“So I guess that’s where it started.” Timothy sighed.  
“What, was he obsessed with you or something?”  
“I guess, despite how friendly he was there where a lot of rumors about him.” He sighed, seemingly staring past the detective and through the wall, as if recalling as many memories as possible.  
“Rumors like what?” Wright asked, leaning back and jotting notes.  
“Well, a lot of people knew his dad was abusive.” He said, blowing his caramel hair from his face, “Except for me, he never told me about it, which still kind of pisses me off to this day.”  
“You think people avoided him for that?” Wright asked, looking up from his notes, “Or was it how he behaved?”  
“No, the other kids tended to avoid him because of his dad, especially when he showed up to school covered in bruises.” The boy said, staring off into space and pushing his hair from his face.  
“How did you feel about th-  
He blew hair from his face again.  
“Hey, do you want a hair tie?”  
“Yes please.”  
Wright pulled a purple hair tie from his pocket and offered it to Timothy, who took it and started tying his hair up loosely, “You have kids?” He asked, noticing the hair tie was also sparkly and well worn.  
“One fireball daughter.” He said, with a light yet fond smile.  
“I’m an only child, so I never had anyone to talk to openly like a lot of siblings, its a breath of fresh air venting to you.”  
Wright smiled, “It’s no problem.” He said, scratching at his beard stubble, “Okay, so how did that make you feel, him keeping that from you?”  
“I don't know”, he shrugged, “worried? Lonely and small?” He said, sniffing, “Jeez its cold in here, is that a camera?” He asked, pointing at the recording system, “I don't know why I’ve just noticed it.”  
“Yeah, everything it records and tapes will be documented and overviewed.”  
“Does that mean I can have the recording to?” Timothy asked, looking up at the camera, “Hey can I have the footage for this?”  
A voice clicked over the cameras speaker, “Sure kid.”  
“That’s so cool...!” Timothy whispered to the detective and leaning forwards.  
“Anyways,” the Detective huffed, “resume?”  
“Well, since our relationship was basically stable-ish best friends for the next few years, I’ll skip ahead to high school, freshman year.”  
“Ok, shoot.” He said, preparing his notepad.


	4. Chapter 4

School had ended, and I had stayed after for tutoring, finishing not five minutes ago, when I was pushed against my locker and roughly held against the cool surface, “Get off me!” I yelled, trying to writhe from Draco’s powerful grip.  
I could practically feel him smirking as he pressed me harder into the lockers, “Give it back and I might.”  
“Give wh-  
I shut up when a pocket knife flipped open in my corner vision, “Don’t play games, Blight!”  
The chances of me being rescued in this situation where pretty low, to say the least. Most of the teachers had packed up and left, and if I screamed Draco would probably hurt me in a variety of ways I didn’t want to experience.  
“I don’t know what your talking about!” I squealed when cold metal was pressed against my neck, “Don’t-  
“My wallet.” He hissed, “You where the last person in class before it went missing, I can connect the dots-  
A blur of color barreled into Draco and onto the floor, leaving me feeling like a ruffled feather stuck to a wall.  
Jacob shoved his fist into Dracos gut, rolled off, and flashed me a wide grin as he stuck something in the freshman's jacket pocket, putting a finger over his lips.  
He grabbed my hand and ran, towing me along behind him. Some things never change.  
After a few minutes of running around the hallways to loose Draco, I was pushed into an empty classroom where Jacob closed and fell against the door, letting out a puff of laughter.  
“Sorry you had to get involved like that...” he chuckled, reaching up and locking the door when we heard angry yelling, “Draco's an idiot, but I didn’t think he’d jump to conclusions like that.”  
I dragged myself over to Jacob and slid besides him against the door, gulping in air, “You...” I panted, “...run really fast.”  
He elbowed me, “No shit, I’m on the track team, doofus.”  
“Oh yeah,” I sighed, “that’s right.” I snapped back to focus and turned to glare at him, “Wait, you stole Draco’s wallet?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
I sputtered, “Wh-why?” I began, “why, why would you do that?”  
He shrugged, “Maybe I’m just mad at him for constantly screwing with you?”  
“You screw with me the exact same way...” I muttered.  
“Hey, I’m different, I’ve been doing it for years.”  
“Ever think I don’t like being in constant fear of your compulsive wrestling and battery?” I scoffed, leaning my head back on the door and staring at the paneling on the ceiling.  
“You never said to stop.” He shrugged.  
“I don’t get you.”  
“Well I don’t get you either.”  
We sat quiet for a few moments, listening to Draco’s footsteps echo through the halls of the school. A distant voice asked him what he was doing and ushered him from the building. We giggled, maybe a little deliriously.  
I suddenly became highly aware of how exposed my neck was and tilted my head back downwards to stare at Jacob, “Why are you staring at me?” I asked, wondering why his face had gone blank.  
“I wasn’t staring...” he murmured, subtly shifting his gaze away from me.  
“Yes you where, what’s wrong?” I asked, trying to keep eye contact by leaning forwards.  
He spun around and pinned me against the door, making me gasp in surprise.  
He grabbed at my jacket and pushed me against the door, “Why do you hang around me?” He asked quietly.  
“A-are you serious?” I stuttered, holding his wrists, keeping him from crushing me, “What’s up with this all of a sudden?”  
He’s acted out like this before, randomly becoming aggressive. I had become partially used to it, but he never tried to hurt me...  
“Aren’t you afraid of me?” He asked, pressing closer, “Or is that why you stay?”  
I shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep the increasing pressure off my collarbone, “I’ve always been with you, ever since grade school, I-I don’t understand what the problem is,” I stuttered, “we’re best friends.”  
He glared at me, but I knew Jacob.  
I knew what was going on behind those eyes.  
He was scared and angry, he always was.   
I moved my hands up to his shoulders, making him flinch. I frowned.   
“What did he do to you?” I demanded, shaking him lightly.  
He was quiet for awhile, “How did you find out?”  
“Everyone knows about your dad, I would’ve found out eventually,” I said, “don’t dodge the question.”  
He sat back, releasing my jacket and backing off.  
I gave him a level gaze, but he refused to look at me.  
Slowly, I leaned forwards and grabbed his hand and slid his sweater sleeve up.  
That was the first time I truly realized just how bad off he was.</p>


	5. Chapter 5

“So where his outbursts frequent?” Detective Wright asked, looking up from his notes to glance at Timothy.  
“Not really, not until freshman year.”  
The detective nodded, “How frequent where they before and after freshman year?”  
Timothy bit his lip and stared at the wall past the detective, “Uh, can I ask you a question before I tell you?” He said, crossing his arms and hunching over. The detective quietly jotted down a footnote describing Timothy’s nervous behavior.  
He nodded, “Go ahead.”  
“Why do you care about our past?”  
The detective smiled, “Personal interest.” He said, casting a glance at the mirror wall.  
“A pretty damn interesting story.” The man said over the reorders speakers. It sounded like he was eating something.  
“Are you even aloud to talk?” The detective asked the camera.  
“Well yes, but actually no, headquarters prefers if I don’t but I’ll be considering this rec-session ‘recreational’.” He said, and the intercom clicked off.  
“Interesting guy.” The detective mumbled.  
“Well anyhow, when we became went into freshman year it was about every other week?” He said, “it was easy to manage, but after freshman year, it was like, every other day.”  
“Every other day?” The detective shook his head, “Poor kid.”  
“If he told me...” Timothy trailed off before finishing his sentence, “maybe our relationship wouldn’t have gone so sideways.”  
Despite getting his question out of the way, his nervous behavior still lingered.  
“What’s up?” The detective asked, “You look like a kid in the doctors waiting room.”  
“Can I tell you something?” He asked, squeezing his own hands.  
“You can tell me anything by now.”  
“Well, thinking back, I’m beginning to think Jacobs obsession with me was like, romantic.”  
“Naturally.”  
Timothy goggled at the detective, “What?”  
“Well obviously he was in love with you,” he said, waving his pencil around and giving him an oblique look, “it stands for reasons, he constantly yearned for your attention and friendship, seemingly trying to inch closer to you, even in grade school, and especially throughout high school, even going as far as to protect you when in danger.” he said calmly.  
“I... I never noticed.”  
“But its also apparent he didn’t know how to handle it,” the detective murmured soberly, “abuse does that to kids, they think love is pain and pain is love, they get it all mixed up, maybe that’s why he hurt you.”  
Timothy had no response, and was quiet for a few moments until he looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
“Hey, tell me about your personality.”  
“I mean, I don’t want to sound-  
“Don’t be humble,” the detective smiled, “you’re not that great.”  
Timothy was slightly taken aback before he released the meaning of the saying, “Well,” he began slowly, “my mom always told me I was a good kid, ‘sweeter than suger’ she’d say,” he sighed, “my dad, however, seemed to think I was a burden, always saying I wasn’t supposed to happen.” He frowned, “He wasn’t wrong, and with his low income job it was hard enough to get by.”  
“So here’s the thing,” the detective said, “You where-and still are- a kind person, and from your story you showed compassion and interest in all living things,” he put his notepad nad pencil down, “Jacob was emotionally deprived of love, so when he met you, it was like a moth attracted to a lightbulb,” he murmured, making gestures an dimmitations with his hands, “he relished in the attention and love you gave him, and as a little kid, he was content with that.”  
He took a breath, “But as you two grew older, he wanted more, all of it, even if it hurt both him and you, because he didn’t know how to react to emotions or actions such as love.”  
Timothy stared at the detective in amazement before saying, “You got all of that from two short stories and a description of myself?”  
The detective shrugged, glad he’d taken that course in phychology, “It’s not that hard to figure people out.”  
Timothy leaned back, “Sounds like something I should defiantly learn...” he mused, “Do you still want to hear more?”  
“Yes, please, go ahead.” He replied.  
“I’ll skip ahead again to sophomore year, this is when his outbursts where at their worst.” He said, his mood suddenly plummeting at the memories.


	6. Chapter 6

“Timothy, Jacobs at the door!” My mom called from the living room.  
“Uh, yeah, coming!” I called back, tying my shoes and grabbing my backpack off the floor. I was halfway from my bedroom door when I halted, turned and yanked my closet door open and grabbed my cricket bat.  
I rushed down the hall, past the kitchen and into the living room.  
“Sorry, I’ll be home late tonight.” I heard my dads staticky voice come from the phone.  
“It’s okay, Aryas bringing lasagna over for tonight, I’ll save you some.” My mom said into the phone, “have a great day at work.”  
“Thanks Clair, love you, bye.”  
My mom hung up and put the phone down, “That goes for you to, Tim, don’t get in anymore trouble today, you stay away from those kids.” She said, leaning up to hug me from the couch. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek, “I’ll be careful, I promise.”  
“You got that cricket bat?” She asked.  
“Yup.”  
She smiled, “I’ll pick you up after practice.”  
“It’s fine, you got to get ready for dinner with Arya, I’ll ask Jacob to walk me back, its only a few blocks.” I said, pulling away, “Love you.” I said, pulling the door open.  
“Bye Tim, love you to.”  
I closed the door behind me and turned to walk ahead when I bumped face-first into someone’s chest, “Woops,” he chuckled, “sorry short-stack.”  
“Jesus Christ,” I muttered, stepping back and looking up, “did you get taller?” I asked Jacob.  
My best friend was six foot two, and well built. Not only did he play cricket, which was my only sport, but he also did track team and swimming. His once dark brown hair was now black, and all the time he spent in the sun gave him a healthy tan, and not to mention the hazel eyes he had that the girls went nuts for.  
“Well let’s see,” he said, using his hand to emphasize the fact I only came up to his chin, “no, it appears to me that you’re shrinking,” He said in a professional tone, “maybe I should start calling you tiny tim.”  
“Quit it, beanpole.” I mumbled, taking his hand from over my head and towing him from my lawn.  
“No but seriously,” he laughed, “I still cant believe your mom asked me to start walking you to school.”  
Ever since we had moved closer to the campus, my mom insisted I walk, and it went well for a few days until Draco realized ‘hey, what a perfect opportunity to antagonize the midget.’  
Antagonize as in assault.  
When I came home with bruises, my mom demanded to know what happened, and I had lied and told her it was a cricket accident, but she knew I was fibbing and called up Jacobs mom, Freida, to see if he could start walking me to school, as they only lived two blocks away.  
Jacob agreed with great enthusiasm, leaving me embarrassed and feeling weak as ever.  
“Tim?”  
“Hm?”  
“You where spacing out again,” he said, staring me down, “‘something the matter?”  
I shook my head, “Just thinking how I totally flopped the life lottery.” I giggled.  
“What’s that supposed to mean,” his eyes widened in understanding, “ohhh, are you talking about your height?”  
I frowned in response, causing Jacob to smile.  
“Are you jealous of meee?” He asked, smiling wolfishly, “You could just say so.” He said, making flattered gestures.  
I flushed, “M’not.”  
“Are to!”  
“No.”  
“You literally are.”  
I was about to protest further when he stepped behind me, snatched my cricket bat, grabbed my waist, and easily lifted me over his head and onto his shoulders.  
“Whoah!” I yelped, grabbing at his hands to keep my balance, “Put me down!” I shrieked.  
“But your tall now!” He laughed, picking up his walking pace.  
“T-this isn’t- down! Put m-me down!” I stuttered, feeling awkward holding his hand for support.  
“I’m enjoying it, you’re cute when you’re flustered.” He said, putting a little bit of jump in his step, making me squirm.  
“I’m not-  
“Don’t your dare finish that sentence.”  
“Okay, fine, what if someone sees us?” My eyed widened, “Oh god what if Draco sees us?” I huddled over his head and looked around for any signs of Draco.  
Jacob let go of one of my hands, forcing me to move the it to his head, and got out his phone, “I’m taking a picture, black mail gold.”  
I reached for it, but he simply extended his arm, holding the phone at a distance. He snapped a selfie and brought his arm back down in front of his face so he couch hide what he was doing on his phone.  
“Delete it!” I groaned.  
“No way!”  
“You’re so immature!” I cried, giving him a noogie.  
An object appeared in my peripheral vision.  
“Taker it, peace offering.” He said, waving the galactic brownie around. I snatched and begrudgingly opened it, “I hate you.” I mumbled through the brownie.  
“That’s so sweet, I love you to.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re terrible.” A voice said over the cams speakers, interrupting the boys story.  
“What?” He asked, turning to the camera.  
“A blind man could’ve spotted his crush on you.”  
“Really?” Timothy asked, throwing his hands up in the air, “You to?”  
“Just because your both guys doesn’t mean it’s not romantic.”  
“We had a crazy bro code, alright?” He said defensively.  
Detective Wright chuckled, “Did it include cuddling? Dates?”  
Timothy came up short with a retaliation, “Uh...”  
Sarcastic clapping came over the comms, and the detective tried to stop chuckling, hunching over the desk, and suppressed laughter came from the mirrored wall.  
“Wait a minute.” Timothy muttered, “are there people behind the...?”  
“Its double sided, there’s three officers watching you from the mirror...” the detective said, trying to remain serious.  
Timothy flushed and looked closer at the wall to see a series of small holes in the mirror, probably a microphone, leading to what he assumed was the other side, “They heard all of that?” He asked, his face growing redder by the second.  
“You found us out...” a woman’s voice came from the wall.  
“Nice to meet you!” Said a younger ladies voice.  
“No, ‘not nice to meet you’, Ava, you have to sound more intimidating,” Said an older males voice, “try... actually I got nothing.” He let out a sigh, “I’m losing my edge.”  
“Uh, nice to meet you to?” Timothy waved at the mirror, “I’m a little curious, are the officers supposed to become so friendly with someone during an interrogation?”  
“No, because this isn’t even an interrogation anymore.” The comms man said over the speakers.  
“More of a story time.” The detective said.  
“It will definitely help with the court case later,” The man behind the mirror said, “if you’re guy’s moms are even willing to file a lawsuit on each other, since they seem like friends.”  
“Or if Jacobs even mad at you anymore.” Said the other woman’s voice.  
“I guess your right...” Timothy said, “what’re your names anyways?”  
“Officer Sheryl.” The woman’s voice said.  
“Officer Kayla.” The younger ladies voice replied.  
“Officer Perez.” The older man grunted.  
“Uhm, ok, nice to meet you, and no offense but aren’t I supposed to be going if this isn’t an interrogation anymore?”  
“I mean sure, but we have like, an hour and a half left, it’s really your choice.” The comms man said.  
“And who’re you?” Timothy asked, turning to the camera.  
“Technician Cunningham.” He yawned.  
“Well, introductions aside, you can resume,” Detective Wright said, “I hope the presence of an audience doesn’t make you too uncomfortable.”  
“Speaking of audiences I had a cricket game later that day and a lot of the parents and students came to watch...” Timothy said, “the problem was what happened afterwards.”


End file.
